battleforthehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Goodall
'Jane Goodall '''also spelled '''Jane Goodal '(Born October 3, 1998) is a former Green Party politician. She is a member of the Democratic Party. She has served both as the 1st and 7th Vice Presidents, as well as chair of the Democratic Party from April 2 to April 12th. Closed Alpha Wisconsin She did not do anything of note-besides join the Senate 1 Primary. Seeing the Senate election was days away, she switched to the House primary. California On October 11, she was appointed Vice Chair of the Green Party. On October 13, she won 23 seats in California. On October 15, She won 21 seats. On October 27, she ran for the Class 1 Senate seat against incumbent Aescia Feinstein. On October 28, she moved to Montana, and where she resided in the Senate until reset. Passed legislation: Net Neutrallity Reassurance Act of October 2018. Montana After being appointed to a single term on the Senate by then-Governor Dorian Grey, she didn't do anything of note until the Reset to Open Alpha. Electoral History Open Alpha Hawaii Jane ran for Hawaii representative for two terms before securing the governorship. On November 12, she became governor of Hawaii. When Owen Branns asked for a green politician to vote against a tied right legislature, Jane moved to Maryland and was appointed there on November 12. Pennsylvania After resigning from Maryland Senate, Jane moved to Pennsylvania on November 14. On November 15, she moved to Arkansas. Arkansas Jane ran for Arkansas governor against inactive Republican, William D. Hartley. However some electoral malfunctions didn't grant her the seat. Between November 21 and 24, she served 1 term in the House Representatives. She became the first governor of Arkansas on November 24. She resigned and moved back to Pennsylvania on November 26 Pennsylvania She secured Pennsylvania for the Green Party on November 27. Jane won all of Pennsylvania's seats on November 27, and again on November 29. Beta Virginia Jane secured 11 seats from Virginia on December 5th. On December 7th, She became the Sr Senator and held the post until the 9th, when she moved to New York. New York On December 9th, Jane arrived in NY. She was appointed Sr. Senator that same day by governor Patrick Higgins. On December 12, she retained her seat in the December 11, 2018 Congressional Elections for the 5th Congress. On December 19th, Jane Became the 3rd Vice President of the United States. Vice Presidency She has cast 3 tie breaking votes, 1 in favor of the "Common Sense Immigration Act", voted yes to the ..., and voted no to the "Christmas Miracle Act" Closed Beta Jane returned to Closed Beta in the state of California. On March 12, she was appointed by governor Nancy Pelosi. On March 19, she moved to Michigan and ran for the House and subsequently moved back on March 20th. She has then relocated to Ohio on April 7. Electoral History Vice Presidency She was selected and inaugurated as the 7th Vice President on April 8th. Beta 2.0 Goodal became this iteration's first Representative from New York. On May 28th, she was appointed by Frank Longobardi as the first Jr Senator for New York, until she was re-elected to the House on May 29th. After being appointed to the Senate on May 29th and 31st, she's the only person who was not a Representative while serving a term as Speaker of the House. Category:Greens Category:Deputy Chairs Category:Representatives Category:Party Chairs Category:Senators Category:Governors of Hawaii Category:Governors of Arkansas Category:State Chairs Category:Vice Presidents Category:Governors of California Category:Democrats Category:Speakers of the House Category:Governors of Florida